Sherwood Forest
|quest=Sherwood Forest questline |translation= }} Sherwood Forest is a temporary location that can be reached via the airship. It was available during the 12.04.2018 Sherwood Forest event, for a duration of 6 days only. It goes together with the Sherwood Forest questline. Story Tagline: "Restore justice in the world of fairy tales!" Geography Structures: *'Storage' (NE) *'Easel' (NE) *'Alarm Specialist' (NE), Twin Acrobats (SE), Lock Master (W), Doctor of Botany (SW): the heist crew *'Secret Door' (center), portal to sublocation Mission Possible Objects to take home: Paved path. File:Storage location.png|'Storage' File:Easel.png|'Easel' File:Alarm specialist.png|'Alarm Specialist' File:Twin acrobats.png|'Twin Acrobats' File:Lock master.png|'Lock Master' File:Doctor of botany.png|'Doctor of Botany' File:Soldier red black.png|'Bank Security' File:Secret door sherwood forest.png|'Secret Door' Resources: special resources are Painted resources (with Magic Paint and Magic Ink), Clay, Diamonds, Iron; Small Fruit Basket ( ). Georesources: none. File:Map_sherwood forest_ru01.jpg|link=File:Map_sherwood forest_ru01.jpg|Russian VK version map File:Map_sherwood forest_ru02.jpg|link=File:Map_sherwood forest_ru02.jpg|Russian VK version map File:Map_sherwood forest_ru03.jpg|link=File:Map_sherwood forest_ru03.jpg|Russian VK version map File:Map_sherwood forest_ru04.jpg|link=File:Map_sherwood forest_ru04.jpg|Russian VK version map Sublocation: Mission Possible }} Mission Possible is a sublocation in the temporary location Sherwood Forest. It can be reached through the Secret Door portal. It has a Bank Vault area (NE, unlocked by the Vault Entrance), filled with treasures. Structures: Storage (NW, shared with Sherwood Forest storage), Easel (NW), Adventurer's Corner (SW), Twin Acrobats & Lava Trap (S), Alarm Specialist & Rope Trap (W), Doctor of Botany & Flower Trap (N), Lock Master & Vault Entrance (E), Vault Entrance (NE), Duke's Safe & Code Lock (NE). Decorations: none. Resources: also Coil of Rope (SW, with Sturdy Rope), Sharp Ore (with Sharp Metal), Oil Stain (NW, with Oil Vial), Helm Fragments (with Helm Piece), Painted resources (with Magic Paint and Magic Ink); Gold, Basalt, Clay puddle, Diamonds, Dragon Bones, Marble; Small Fruit Basket ( ). Chest with a Code (x3: center, WNW, SSE): 1 Part of the Code, 5 Fairytale Fragments, 3 Golden Hand; various other items each. Georesources: none. Event articles |-|Easel= }} The Easel is a structure in the temporary travel location Sherwood Forest. Tagline: "Your main helper in the fairytale lands. Here you can paint almost everything you need to continue your fairytale adventure." |-|Alarm Specialist= }} The Alarm Specialist is a structure in the temporary travel location Sherwood Forest. Tagline: "Undoubtedly, the best at disabling alarms." Upgrade the Alarm Specialist to stage 3 to hire him to your heist team and enable access to the Twin Acrobats. In sublocation Mission Possible, upgrade the Alarm Specialist to stage 3 to deal with the Rope Trap. |-|Twin Acrobats= }} The Twin Acrobats is a structure in the temporary travel location Sherwood Forest. Tagline: "These guys know firsthand how to overcome any obstacle on their path." Access to the Twin Acrobats is enabled by upgrading the Alarm Specialist. Upgrade the Twin Acrobats to stage 3 to hire them to your heist team and enable access to the Doctor of Botany. In sublocation Mission Possible, upgrade the Twin Acrobats to stage 3 to deal with the Lava Trap. |-|Doctor of Botany= }} The Doctor of Botany is a structure in the temporary travel location Sherwood Forest. Tagline: "Knows everything about plants, or so he claims. Wants to join us on this complicated job." Access to the Doctor of Botany is enabled by upgrading the Twin Acrobats. Upgrade the Doctor of Botany to stage 3 to hire him to your heist team and enable access to the Lock Master. In sublocation Mission Possible, upgrade the Doctor of Botany to stage 3 to deal with the Flower Trap. |-|Lock Master= }} The Lock Master is a structure in the temporary travel location Sherwood Forest. Tagline: "The best at breaking without entering. Can open any door, gate or even wall!" Access to the Lock Master is enabled by upgrading the Doctor of Botany. Upgrade the Lock Master to stage 3 to hire him to your heist team and enable access to the Secret Door. In sublocation Mission Possible, upgrade the Lock Master to stage 3 to deal with and enable access to the Vault Entrance. |-|Secret Door & Bank Security= }} The Secret Door is a structure in the temporary travel location Sherwood Forest. It enables travel to the sublocation Mission Possible. Tagline: "The hidden passage to Duke Browdy's bank.", "To get inside, you need to assemble a team of professionals. Upgrade the Alarm Master, the Twin Acrobats, the Lock Master and the Doctor of Botany.", "They say that guards aren't the main obstacle on the way to the vault of Duke Browdy's bank." Once the heist team of Alarm Specialist, Twin Acrobats, Doctor of Botany, and Lock Master are assembled the Secret Door becomes accessible. It enables travel to the sublocation Mission Possible. Bank Security (east of bank): Tagline: "Formidable guards who will never let outsiders enter." When clicked they give the message: "Stop! Who's there?! We won't let you in through the main entrance, the likes of you have no business being here. What if you decide to rob us!" Ignore them and bypass them via the Secret Door. |-|Adventurer's Corner= }} The Adventurer's Corner is a structure in the temporary travel location Sherwood Forest, sublocation Mission Possible. Tagline: "A secret spot where you can get all the needed instruments ready for such a complicated adventure." |-|Vault Entrance= }} The Vault Entrance is a structure in the temporary travel location Sherwood Forest, sublocation Mission Possible. Tagline: "The Lock Master stayed true to his works and opened the bank vault" Access to the Vault Entrance is enabled by upgrading the Lock Master. Upgrade the Vault Entrance to enable access to and unlock the Bank Vault area, which contains treasure chests and the Duke's Safe. |-|Duke's Safe & Code Lock= }} The Duke's Safe and accompanying Code Lock is a structure in the temporary travel location Sherwood Forest, sublocation Mission Possible. Tagline: "Duke Browdy's tricky riddle. The answer to it hides in the Chests with a Code.", "Enter the correct code in the Code Lock to access the duke's gold." To unlock the Duke's Safe, enter the 3-digit code into the nearby Code Lock by spinning the dials. The three digits are noted on the Part of the Code items found in the Chests with a Code (try various combinations of the 3); the code is different for each player. Once unlocked, the Duke's Safe can create a Sherwood Legend clothes item. Notes Category:Locations